Balancing thermite and light armour accordingly
Thermite. and to an extention laser are going to be reviewed in concordance to traditional firearms *Thermite Pistol: (8+2d4) Max Damage 16 Variable: Low * Pistol: (6+1d6) Max Damage 12 Variable: Average *Beamer (4 + 1d8) +3AP Max Damage 12 Variable: High These three weapons are the most basic of their tree Notes: Seems for the next two great tecnological advances and the most common weapons, theyre strikingly too close to traditional I feel, If traditionals were so close to other tech why would they bother spending the extra money? Traditional should be obselete rubbish. Laser shall be High variable, High damage High AP Weakness to shields Thermite will be the Average for every peice of armour, only making sence, due to the fact that it is the most common type of weapon. No player would not have armour Light armour should be the alternative for players wishing to sacrifice some protection for movement and evasion Sort of the rouges of SF Goals for this patch: Make 4 Scales for light Start: Early game light Mid Game Light Late Game and of course Civilian/Special First things first, time to balance Laser, In regards to damage both should blow traditional weapons out of the water. ECKP and Pulse are the Military grade. note: INS stands for instead *Hold-out Blaser (6 + 1d6) (+2 to Solid and 1d6 ins of 1d4) *Torrid Thermite Revolver: (14 + 2d6) (+4 Solid and + 4 Variable for a total of + 8 for this machine) *Blaser: (9+2d4) (+5 overall damage) *Revoling Blaser: (9+2d4) (+5 overall) *Heavy Blaser: (11+2d4) (+3 Damage, but less variable) *Heavy Revoling Blaser: (11+2d4) (+3 Damage, but less variable) *Double Barrel Blaser: 2x(6+ 2d4) to roll (Removing until further noticed) verses *Hold out pistol: (5 + 1d4) {MAG: 4} [P, *Hand Cannon Revolver: (10 + 2d4) *Pistol: (6+1d6) *Revolver: (6+1d6) *Heavy Pistol: (8+1d8) *Heavy Revolver: (8+1d8) *Flintlock: (6+1d6) *Double Barrel Pistol: 2x(4+ 1d8) to roll *Hold-out Blaser (6 + 1d6) (+2 to Solid and 1d6 ins of 1d4) *Torrid Thermite Revolver: (14 + 2d6) (+4 Solid and + 4 Variable for a total of + 8 for this machine) *Blaser: (9+2d4) (+5 overall damage) *Revoling Blaser: (9+2d4) (+5 overall) *Heavy Blaser: (11+2d4) (+3 Damage, but less variable) *Heavy Revoling Blaser: (11+2d4) (+3 Damage, but less variable) Relevent Armour, will now be sorted into game phases *ProSec Armour (Arm coverage): 18 AR | *UHMW Vest: 12AR | +8 v explosions +4 v Kinetic Damage *Kevlar Vest: 10AR | +6 v kinetic damage | + 6 v Melee *Plasluminum Armour (Arm Coverage): 16 AR | *Twaron Vest: 9AR | +7 v kinetic | + 6 v Melee *Silicon Carbide Armour (Arm coverage): 12AR | + 6 v Energy Weapons and Fire Based Weapons *SWAT vest: 10 AR : + 6 Vs Kinetic weapons, Melee and Special *Evivus Armour (Arm Coverage): 12 AR +6 Vs Fire, Corrosion, Melt, Bio Weapons Start: Must be practical vs *Kevlar Vest: 10AR | +6 v kinetic damage | + 6 v Melee Standard Kevlar Vest, most basic defence *UHMW Vest: 12AR | +8 v explosions +4 v Kinetic Damage Like Kevlar, but with 20% more explosion safety *SWAT vest: 10 AR : + 6 Vs Kinetic weapons, Melee and Special *Plasluminum Armour (Arm Coverage): 16 AR | *Twaron Vest: 9AR | +7 v kinetic | + 6 v Melee *Sicarbide Armour (Arm coverage): 12AR | + 6 v Energy Weapons and Fire Based Weapons Early game light *ProSec Armour (Arm coverage): 18 AR | Mid Game Light NA Expecting Military Quality, Something that could handle small arms fire Late Game NA Expecting Best armour in game Start: Why does Twaron and Kevlar both exist? They're the same, gonna change that *Kevlar Vest: 10AR | +6 v kinetic damage | + 6 v Melee *UHMW Vest: 12AR | +8 v explosions +4 v Kinetic Damage *SWAT vest: 10 AR : + 6 Vs Kinetic weapons, Melee and Special *Plasluminum Armour (Arm Coverage): 16 AR | *Sicarbide Armour (Arm coverage): 12AR | + 6 v Energy Weapons and Fire Based Weapons 5 Sets of armour for basic, civiian and security protection? Seems good All can handle ballistics, but how will it fare vs thermite Kevlar vs Blaser: 1 DAM got through, For old world tech, seems good, very good UHMW Vest: 1 DAM again, Good, SWAT: 1 DAM y Plasluminum: 1 DAM y Sicarbide: 5 DAM y All seems fair for the most basic armour But thats Start What about other game phases? I've decided to hault progress temporarily, as I need to work out Medium and Heavy Minimum Damage threshold: Early Game